Barco de la Suerte
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Había notado el brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando la veían, pero ahora era completamente distinto. Red tenía más de una pasión, y eso lo expresaba completamente con sus ojos. Participante de Batalla de Drabbles. LuckyShipping.


*llega en un remolino de arcoiris* Holas! Bienvenidos al reto de esta semana :DD

Este reto participa de **Batalla de Drabbles**, del foro **DexHolder del Prof Oak**. A partir del sábado se pueden anotar, pero no se olviden, ya que es **la última semana del reto**.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company y otros japoneses más... Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._**  
><strong>

Advertencias: LuckyShipping. Red enamorao (?) y dulce. Está lleno de rosa y arcoiris este drabble.

Nota: Mi shipp/situación era Red y Blue: primera cita.

Palabras: 864. A ver que les parece~

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Nunca creyó que ella sería su tipo. Nunca creyó que se volvería tan loco por ella. Nunca creyó que haría<em>tales cosas<em> por ella. Pero ahí estaban. La conocía desde hace años, ya sabía qué lugares le encantaban. A decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta la conocía hasta que se enamoró de ella. De Blue. Raro, ¿verdad?

El punto es que la había invitado a una _cita_. Blue sabía que lo era. Red lo sabía. Él estaba completamente feliz, mientras que ella… Blue solo aprovechaba para pasar un buen rato.

― ¿Te gusta este? ―Preguntaba la castaña mientras le modelaba un vestido al chico (vestido que pagaría éste, claro).

―Es hermoso ―, respondía con dulzura y sonriendo.

―Pero, ¿Cuál crees que es mejor? ¿El blanco de flores azules o el negro de flores rosas?

―Ambos te quedaban estupendos.

―Red, no ayudas mucho ―, el chico se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo como idiota ―. Creo que me quedaré con el blanco de flores rojas.

―Genial, ¿Vamos a pagarlo?

Blue no era una chica mala, no se aprovechaba de los chicos ingenuos. Excepto con Red. De alguna forma, él era su debilidad. ¿Sería la bondad del chico, o tal vez inocencia?

Blue no era una chica tonta; Red se podía leer como un libro abierto a sus ojos. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a pagar todos los vestidos que ella quisiera, las joyas que soñara y la llevaría a los lugares que deseara.

Red estaba dispuesto a lo que quisiera. Estaba enamorado. Profundamente. Nunca había sentido algo así, era… intenso. Un constante cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Blue era su luz, su estrella. Reconocía los defectos de la chica, defectos muy defectuosos para su bolsillo, pero no le importaba. Era capaz de buscar millones de empleos para hacerla feliz.

Y eso le daba algo de remordimiento a Blue. Algo; solo un poco. Por eso había aceptado a salir con Red, porque él le daba lo que quería y ella viceversa. Desde el punto de vista de ella, podrían construir una relación recíproca.

― ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? ―Preguntó Red, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

―Claro.

Además de querer comprarle lo que ella quisiera, Red también quería llevarla a lugares lindos, agradables… Del gusto de la chica.

Por eso la llevó a una pequeña y modesta cafetería, con comida pequeña, rara y cara. Pero por alguna razón, del agrado de la chica.

―Vaya, Red, en verdad te estás luciendo ―, reconoció la castaña.

El azabache sonrió y se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierto.

Se sentaron y pidieron. Red la miraba todo el tiempo, seguía sonriendo como idiota, pero a la chica no le molestaba: amaba que la miraran. Y en este caso, Red no era la excepción. Sin embargo, le producía una sensación diferente. Sentía que Red no la miraba porque ella era bella o porque su ropa fuera genial; la miraba de la forma en que se mira una estrella, la más brillante del cielo.

― ¿Cómo se siente ser el campeón?

― ¿El campeón? ―La pregunta le había tomado desprevenido ―. Es… Genial. Bueno, tengo muchas responsabilidades, pero igual es genial y divertido. Es emocionante cuando alguien, mayor o menor que yo, llega hasta ahí. Me hace sentir que mi aventura sigue, como si no terminara nunca. Es…

―Emocionante ―completó Blue.

―Exactamente.

La mesera trajo sus pedidos. Blue había pedido té helado por estar en verano y Red un frappuccino de fresa.

―A veces ―siguió Red ―, siento como si tuviera once otra vez. Cada batalla es tan diferente que se siente como si fuera la primera vez.

Y Red siguió hablando de eso. Por un largo rato. Pero a Blue no le molestaba; había notado el brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando la veían, pero ahora era completamente distinto. Red tenía más de una pasión, y eso lo expresaba completamente con sus ojos.

― ¿Recuerdas cómo fue tu primera vez?

― ¿¡Cómo!? ―Blue, que no estaba escuchando, casi escupió su bebida sobre el chico.

― ¿Recuerdas cómo fue tu primera batalla? ―Repitió Red.

―Pues… ―Blue lo recordaba perfectamente, pero no le era nada agradable ―. Creo que fue con mi papá… Recuerdo que él me enseñó muchas cosas ―mintió.

Blue confiaba en Red, claro que sí… Pero igual había cosas que ella se guardaba en su interior. Secretos que tenían que desaparecer.

Red le acercó su bebida.

― ¿Quieres probar? ―Preguntó con su típica sonrisa del día.

―Está bien ―respondió después de unos segundo; tomó el vaso del chico y dio un sorbo.

Red la conocía, más de lo que ella creía. Y se había dado cuenta de que esa no había sido una buena pregunta.

― Ten del mío.

El azabache probó y luego hizo una mueca de asco ―. Nunca me gustó el té. Ni frío, ni caliente.

Siguieron charlando un rato más. Luego se fueron.

―Fue un lindo día ―comentó Blue, caminando al lado del chico.

―Sí… También fue divertido. Podríamos ir al Safari mañana… ―Sugirió Red.

Blue estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero… ―Me parece estupendo ―, algo dentro de sí no se lo permitió.

Red sonrió y Blue le respondió de la misma manera.

* * *

><p>Mierda, leer Fangirl me hizo esto XDD<p>

Gracias por leer, y si les gustó pueden ir a Fanfiction Pokémon, en facebook y votar mi historia. Y si no les gustó, pueden dejar un review.

Creo que este es el momento perfecto de decir:

**A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si decís qué está mal, se puede mejorar.**

P.D.: Barco: Shipping.

Suerte: Lucky.

Saquen sus conclusiones.


End file.
